Jukum
| demonym = | population = | races = Iulutiun | languages = Ulutiun | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = ''Iquemelum'' | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1,200 | popyear1 = 1359 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Jukum was the second-largest Iulutiun settlement. Geography Jukum was located on southeastern shore of the Lugalpgotak Sea, west of the Cuccu Stream. Layout Unlike most Ulutiun settlements, Jukum was laid out in an organized manner. It was divided into four districts. The north district contained a fresh-water pool and small canals brought water to the homes of the villagers. The east district was the location of the yearly ''sukkiruchit'' market. The southern district was divided off for games and feasts, and the western district for the butchering of animals. The western district contained twelve separate ''ukujik'' for this purpose. Snowhouses were constructed in straight rows, and the entire village was surrounded in a circle by a dozen ''quaggi'' for communal meals. Government Like most large Iulutiun villages, Jukum was overseen by a village council, or ''iquemelum''. Culture The culture of Jukum was one that strongly encouraged excellence in the arts. The village was full of beautiful ice sculptures, children learned from an early age how to play music on bone flutes, and choirs sang epic, poetic tales at the end of feasts. Every month, the village even held a poetry festival, which was open to the citizens of other villages as well. The iquemelum would award prizes of mittens, meat, or other valuables to the winners. Jukum was also one of the two locations where the annual sukkiruchit festival took place—the other location being Lilinuk. This trade fair attracted craftsmen and hunters from all over Alpuk. A typical sukkiruchit would gather over a thousand attendees. History Around 1350 DR, during an experiment in magic, one of the village's anagakoks, Dygah, poisoned the water supply. For this crime he was exiled. Dygah afterwards vowed revenge. Inhabitants The villagers of Jukum were especially warm and welcoming, even for Iulutiuns. Among the inhabitants were the following persons of note: * Dygah, the anagakok who was exiled for poisoning the water supply, * Joqui, one of the ''kiam'' * Kallak, Joqui's daughter, who was severely burned, * Mafwik, an anagakok interested in magical research. References Category:Villages Category:Small towns Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Alpuk Category:Locations on the Great Glacier Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on the Lugalpgotak Sea